


【唐鳄】悔不当初

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 【简介】猫猫文学，有关社长和猫的奇幻物语，一发完。有配套索香版，点主页见其他作品。首发https://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【唐鳄】悔不当初

克洛克达尔有一只猫。  
橘色的狸花猫，因为喂养得当而泛着油光水滑的光泽；像每一只“以大橘为重”的橘猫一样，这猫刚来时还勉强称得上娇俏可爱，但大约是Mr.1定购的天然粮营养太好还是怎样，小奶猫越长越大，最后何止“大橘”，简直成了一只“巨橘”，实打实硕大一只。

好友米霍克曾经登门拜访——人不可貌相，这个面瘫猛男居然是个不折不扣的猫系爱好者。但在作为伴手礼的猫罐头被连罐头一口吞下，逗猫棒又被一爪撕成五等分后，米霍克沉默了。  
——虽然鹰眼其人一直很沉默，但作为相交多年的好友，克洛克达尔还是能够辨别出他那天是真的“无话可说”、而不是平素的“无话想说”。  
他委婉地建议克洛克达尔带这只猫去确认一下品种，然后连一万贝利一口的黄金威士忌都来不及喝，就飞快地开着自己的小三轮跑路了。  
——对，虽然贵为克拉伊咖那集团的执行董事，但鹰眼不爱豪车，唯独对小三轮情有独钟。

克洛克达尔才懒得去做什么品种鉴定，这玩意儿甚至都不是他自己领养的。  
——堂堂大手商社巴洛克华克的社长大人是不折不扣的狗派，喜欢犬科的忠诚儒厚（小巴哥就很可爱），最讨厌阴晴不定的猫科。  
而这只与他品味与喜好皆不相符的猫，说起来要怪自己那名得力干将，社长特助妮可·罗宾。

与给人高贵冷艳的第一印象不同，这名干练的黑发女子是狂热的吸猫爱好者。然则她爱猫，猫却不爱她；在抱回彼时仍是“小橘”的那只猫后，克洛克达尔眼睁睁地看着她手上、脸上的伤痕日益增多，其人却像被PUA的失足少女，一副“它打我就是爱我，我坚决不会离开它”的坚定表情。  
终于在某次集团年会行将召开前夕，实在不希望自己助理顶着家暴脸出现在一众股东面前的社长命人直接撬开助理家门绑走橘猫；谁曾料想这猫在自己家一住不复返，等年会开完想把猫再送回去时，这猫一反平日吃完睡睡完蹭得克洛克达尔一身毛的废宅样，左躲右闪身手矫健，任自己一众保镖使出何等擒拿绝技皆告无用，最终也只能作罢，任由此猫成为社长顶楼复式豪宅的常驻猫口。

除了吃得多了点长得大了点，这猫其实也没什么大毛病，但有一点让克洛克达尔很是头疼。  
——它实在太骚了。

此处的骚不是指气味，而是指这猫在面对他时的行事风格。  
明明在罗宾那里表现得宛如渣男，这橘猫一看到自己却嗲得能掐出水来：叫得百转千回不说，还特别爱在他面前滚成一团扭出各种匪夷所思的形状——老实说这么大一坨扭出个心型，看上去实在怪恶心的，是以克洛克达尔一般也懒得搭理，只有逼不得已必须开视频会议前夕为了堵住它的嘴不让它在背景里娇嗲地叫，尊贵的社长大人才会纡尊降贵地撸它几把；每当此时，这猫就仿佛狗子转世，对着克洛克达尔裸露在外、所有它能舔到的地方一顿狂舔，堪称肉麻至极。

更让他无法忍受的是自己经常大早上的被这猫踩醒；是的，“踩”醒，具体来说就是指这个东西会用前掌对着自己的胸膛一阵踩，堂堂商社大佬因此经常在窒息感中醒来。

——“阿拉，这个叫踩奶，说明它真的很喜欢你呢～”全能助理对此给出了这样的解释。

——踩奶踩奶踩个P奶，我又没有奶。  
社长额头青筋猛跳，嘎嘣一下咬断了嘴里叼着的名贵雪茄。

有时候克洛克达尔暗自计算一下投资收益比，只觉得自己在这猫身上莫名亏了大本；  
——要是它是个人就好了，这么大块头至少还可以当个保镖，好歹收回点成本。  
资本主义精英大佬摩挲着鹰眼刚才快递送到、在某个偏僻古堡度假后作为伴手礼带回一看就阴森森的灯台，边吸着雪茄边感慨道。

变故在一刹那发生。  
伴随着一股诡异的浓烟，灯台中缓缓腾起一个人形——长脸，穿着花边衬衫还搭配蝴蝶结，头顶赫然是一个巨大的阿拉伯数字3。

“咳咳，愿望已收到，全能之神必将实现汝之所愿。”奇怪的家伙端着架势，装腔作势地说道。  
“……你什么东西？”  
“你怎么敢叫我‘东西’，我可是灯神啊灯神！别摆出这种臭屁的表情！啧，真不想给你这种人办事，但偏偏你又搓了灯，真没办法……啊啊啊好烦啊！”

克洛克达尔总算咂摸出点味儿了——敢情自己是碰到一千零一夜了？  
既然能够许愿，那当然要搞点实际的。

“让巴洛克华克成为世界第一商社，所有项目做一个成一个，竞争对手来一个倒一个。”  
“你这不是一个愿望，是三个。”  
“你们不是都能许三个愿望的吗？”  
“那是阿拉伯派系的，我们这边除非是客户正好撞上幸运数字，否则只准许一个。”  
“可你头上明明就顶着个‘3’。”克洛克达尔平静地指了指他的发型。  
“那是我的工号啦工号！啧，你们这种西装大背头就是麻烦，总而言之，我只会实现你一个愿望。”

好吧，有总比没好。  
西装大背头叹口气，一脸凑活的表情指定道：“那就第一个吧，世界第一商社。”  
“你已经许过了。”  
“？”  
看客户一脸莫名，灯神好心指点道：“就希望猫变人那个。”  
“那个不算。我脑壳被门夹了，要把猫变成人？”

人和钱哪个重要？  
——当然是钱重要！  
一想到自己可能要牺牲难得的赚钱机会换一只不知道是猫人还是人猫的怪东西，克洛克达尔就觉得脑壳疼。

“不行，那个猫变人的申请已经提交上去了……”灯神仿佛化身专柜不想陪你试衣服的导购小姐，满脸的敷衍和不情愿。他歪着脑袋，手按住一侧耳朵，好像在听什么耳机一样，嘴里发着嗯嗯的声音，蓦了眼睛一亮，又露出那种导购即将下班的表情，高兴地说道：“啊，总部批准了！太好了！那事不宜迟，巴啦啦啦～变！”

克洛克达尔眼前一花，不由下意识闭上眼。等再睁开的时候，灯神和灯都消失不见，室内安静得连一根针都能掉下来。

是我在沙发上睡着做梦了吗？  
他刚想起身再去找找梦中的那个灯台，有人却从沙发背后环住了自己，用不容反抗的力量缓慢却坚定地将他重新按回沙发。

“抓到你了，小、鳄、鱼。”一股灼热的气息喷洒在自己耳畔；伴随着低沉的话语声，一阵熟悉的触感就攀上自己的颈项——是舌头舔过皮肤的触感。

哦操，这可真是操蛋——克洛克达尔当下就明白了——自己那只肉麻兮兮的大橘真的变成了一个人。

当那只猫人还是不知道人猫压着他的肩膀，从沙发背面绕行到正面后，克洛克达尔确认了自己的猜测无误——它变成人果然也是很大一坨。  
出现在眼前的是一个目测身高将近三米，金色头发、年龄约比自己小一些的年轻男人；  
男人的肤色是比小麦色更深一些的颜色，很有一点当初橘猫的的那种“橘”，但却更有一种被阳光充分浸润的健康感；  
他身形高且壮，褪去了做猫时蓬松的毛皮，皮肤下大块且流畅的肌肉线条得以充分展现：鼓胀的肱三头肌、结实宽阔的胸膛、狭长的八块腹肌像瓷砖一样完美地镶嵌在紧实的小腹之上；  
像做猫的时候一样，他的皮肤依然很亮，更加衬得每一块肌肉都闪闪发光、立体到像随时能突破皮肤的限制弹出来。

总而言之，自己的猫变成人居然像模像样，除了脸上的笑容猥琐一些，站着就很有保镖的架势。  
——但前橘猫显然不想只做一名保镖。  
他赤身裸体地走到自己身前，长臂一伸压在他头两边的沙发背上，将黑发男人牢牢限制在自己的掌控范围内，气势逼人地从上方俯视着他。

？？？  
他为什么脸上居然还戴着一副幺蛾子墨镜？做猫的时候明明没有，TM为什么变成人明明内裤都没一条，却自带一副墨镜？！

此刻这只戴着墨镜的猫正邪笑着凝视自己。  
“我一直都在等这么一天，能把你这个混蛋压在下面，想不到终于被我等到了呋呋呋～做好觉悟吧，小鳄鱼。”  
“你想干嘛？还想吃猫罐头的话就他妈给老子乖乖回地上趴好。”克洛克达尔心下虽慌，但嘴上饲主的气势却不能丢。  
“我想干嘛呋呋呋～”对方脸上依然是那种愉悦到让人不爽的笑容，一手捏住他的下巴，过长的舌头伸出口腔，沿着他的脸颊舔舐一下、两下，最后停留在他的嘴角，“你难道不知道，猫是最喜欢吃‘鱼’的吗？”

“……你没上过学所以不知道鳄鱼和鱼是两种东西，我就不和你计较了。现在赶紧起开，否则一分钟之内你就会从窗口飞、唔——”

未完的话音消失在对方口腔之中，还没来得及合上的嘴被长舌探入攻城略地。

被踩奶已经是克洛克达尔所能接受的底线，跟自己养的宠物舌吻那是断断不能忍受的！  
对方高大健硕的身材像块巨石一样压在自己身上根本推不动，克洛克达尔气急之下狠狠一咬，对方却像是不要命似的根本不往回缩舌头，任由鲜血的腥味在两人口腔中蔓延开，仍不管不顾地向深处探。

黑发的男人最后终是妥协了。  
——毕竟是自己从小橘开始，用猫粮给一盆盆喂成巨橘的，就这么咬死还是不忍心。

他放下推拒的手，松开上下齿列。对方轻笑一声，缓下节奏，变换着角度在男人的口腔中探索着；然后吻落在他的脸颊，脖颈，撕扯开墨绿色的领巾，开始舔咬起男人的胸膛。  
“我从以前开始就在想，”带着墨镜的男人粗喘着断续说道，“这里踩起来那么舒服，咬上去肯定更棒。”

”所以呢？“克洛克达尔气息也有些不稳，但仍挑衅着问道，”亲也亲过了，咬也咬过了，你接下去还打算干嘛？“  
金发男子抬起头，从下方注视着衣衫不整的男人，嘴角扯开一个邪佞的弧度。  
”呋呋，你希望我做什么呢？“他回答，一手从正啃咬着的胸膛正中向下滑去，落在对方两腿中间，不轻不重地揉捏了一下。

克洛克达尔用手肘半撑起身体，鳄鱼般冰冷的金眸注视着邪笑的宠物。  
两人都没有动作，在沉默中用眼神彼此试探。  
然后黑发男人也笑了。

“重点不是我想要怎样，”他模仿着对方的动作，纤长的手指点上麦色的胸膛，只用指尖贴着肌肤，极为缓慢地向下滑去，“是你‘能够’怎样。”  
语毕，五指握住对方猛一用力。  
“你是不是已经忘了自己早就被我阉了？嗯，小猫先生？”

对方嚣张的笑容一瞬间凝固。

******

克洛克达尔在熟悉的窒息感中醒来。  
睁开眼，眼前是一片黑暗，只有窗帘边缘透进来的一丝晨光依稀透露出时间。

是梦吗？  
是梦吧。  
可自己胸口怎么那么闷，而且还痒痒的？

早起的脑袋还有些迷迷糊糊，睡眼惺忪地垂眼一看。  
“他妈的蠢鸟你又在干嘛！”

爱人晨起第一句话就是骂人，但被骂的人却毫不介意一般，只略微抬起头嬉皮笑脸地回了一句“我看你什么时候才醒”，然后便又继续在下方饱满的胸膛上连揉带咬起来。

克洛克达尔咬牙克制住自己想一拳揍上去的冲动，用力把头抬起来，试图以理服人：“昨天不是做过了吗，怎么今天又来？”  
“昨天你没做完就昏过去了，老子忍到今天继续可是够体贴的了呋呋呋～”  
“是，我昨天是睡过去了，那是因为出差一周刚回来，我很累。”他继续以情动人，“而且现在天还没亮透，老子还是很累，所以你他妈的快点给老子滚下去多弗朗明哥！！！”  
“我知道我知道～你躺着好好休息，不要动，我来就行。”

哦操！  
克洛克达尔自暴自弃地倒回松软的枕头上，一手抬起盖住眼睛。  
多弗朗明哥的舌头很灵活，手指也极是灵巧——就算都用在了不该用的对方，这点他也无可否认。  
感受到身体在对方的动作下渐渐升起热度，他不由沉沉地叹了口气：

——为什么不像梦里对待那只猫一样，在他登堂入室的第一天就把这只蠢鸟阉了呢？

抚今思昔，巴洛克华克社长满心感慨，悔不当初。

（完）


End file.
